From His Perspective
by Sonadow345
Summary: Side story to Dark Sonic:Operation Chaos. Takes place during the events of Operation Chaos, we see exactly what Sonic is thinking and feeling after being pumped with Negative energy. Warning: contains foul language and bloody violence.
1. Chapter 1

Man, was I being a little too cocky? I told her to give me a challenge and then she sends a buffed-up goon to beat me up. It would've been a problem if I had time to react but he (maybe a she?) hit me square in the face like a freight train going over 800mph. Basically it was _painful_. I don't know where I am. I don't know if Shadow and Silver are here. Wherever here is. The only thing I know right now is that I'm in a lot of pain and it's cold, like sub-zero temperatures I'll hazard a guess and say I'm in one of Eggman's bases, since it's always freezing in them. Although, it was oddly quiet for an Eggman base. I couldn't open my eyes but I could feel...Chaos energy? But it was all wrong.

"SONIC!"

I heard someone call my name. It was but a whisper, but it sounded vaguely like...Shadow? I thought he was in Soleanna. My head began to hurt and chills were sent down my spine. Eggman...I could barely hear him. Did he say...Fiona? Why was she here? I thought she ran off to another dimension. I heard a machine prepare to fire. I panicked. I finally opened my eyes.

And now I wished I hadn't.

It hit me in the chest. The only thing I could feel was pain. Extreme pain, like my whole body was being ripped apart and turned inside out. Then I felt this overwhelming presence of Chaos energy. But it was all wrong.

All wrong.

Once the laser had stopped, I rolled over. I felt...different. Yet the same. I found out I was on a lab table by the tremendous drop to the cold, hard, metallic floor of the base. I heard Eggman's voice again, taking about me like I was some sort of lab rat.

How dare he.

By the time I managed to pull myself up from the ground, I saw Silver, in his fighting stance, across the room. I only vaguely remember him. He...he tried to kill me.

That little bastard.

While both of them were distracted, I took my chance and spin-dashed him into the wall at about 300mph. Maybe more. He is lucky I didn't kill him with that blow alone. He deserves it. He deserves everything that's coming to him. Shadow then turned to face me and we immediately engaged in a fight. It only lasted for a few seconds, a minute at most. I easily overpowered him. But I don't how I did it. I felt so strong.

Powerful.

Unstoppable.

I feel like I could destroy the whole world...

There's a thought.

Shadow looked at me horrified. I guess it's because I'm a hell of a lot stronger than him and he was too afraid to admit it. Too afraid to admit that _I'm_ the real Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow, I can see him panicking. Nothing. Nothing in his arsenal can physically hurt me. It's honestly quite entertaining to see him, the supposed 'stronger' one, struggling like this. I expected him to put up more of a fight than Silver, but I guess that's asking too much.

"Really Shads, that's the best you've got?" I taunted, "Come on, I thought you'd at least put up more of a fight."

I want him angry. Really angry. I _want_ to piss him off that much he would remove those stupid rings of his and then see how long he would last against me. I can't feel any pain, so therefore...

I am _invincible_.

Shadow was a few metres away from me. He seemed to be... _exhausted._ I watched as he stood up straight as a pole and say, "Don't get...cocky Sonic."

That's adorable. He thinks I'm being cocky? Haha. As if. I could just kill him right now but...this is just too much fun.

"Aww, Shadow's afraid to admit the truth. The truth that _I'm_ the Ultimate Lifeform." I said.

I could see Shadow's temper rising rapidly. Any minute now, he would remove them and drain himself dry. However this didn't happen. Shadow smirked at me and shouted

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The explosion hit me directly. I expected to at least have fallen over, but I never hit the ground. I was still standing. I was unscathed. I walked towards Shadow who stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't comprehend it either...

I just tanked at Chaos Blast attack.

I went up to Shadow and grabbed him by the throat. I found it weirdly entertaining to see him struggle against my tightening grip. My rival was at _my_ mercy although he was hardly my rival anymore. I hear the mad doctor come down from his 'hiding spot' with a massive smile plastered on his face. Oh, how I want to tear him to little pieces. I turned to face him, unimpressed.

"Success! Success! It was a brilliant success!" The idiot said. "And now with Sonic at my side, I will be able to conquer the world!"

Honestly I hate him. As if I would help _him_ rule the world. I have different plans for this planet, and it doesn't involve ruling it as is.

"Hold up, _Egghead_ " I said. I threw my pathetic excuse for a rival aside for now, I will deal with him after I dealt with this fatass. I saw his smile fade away as I approached him.

"What makes you think I would join _you?_ " I spat at him.

"Well...I...I thought the prospect of ruling the world and not being turned into a robot would be suffice." Eggman replied.

I gave a small laugh. Really? That was the best he can offer me? Seriously?

"Really? That's it? I can conquer the world on my own. And as for the "turning into a robot part"..."

I grabbed Eggman by the throat just as I did to Shadow. Thanks to the Negative energy I am able to lift Eggman's fat ass no problem. I walked over to the Robotizer and turn the machine on. I chucked Eggman's bottom half in and watched it turn into solid metal. Perfect. Eggman screamed. This is all just too funny. I dropped the doctor shortly after the machine had worked its magic. He was absolutely terrified. And he should be.

"You're lucky it wasn't all of you that was robotised" I spat him.

I turned to face Shadow again, who was in shock. Of course he was, I did something he never had the balls to do. Silver appeared to have recovered during this, seen it obviously, and now I can give that bastard exactly what he deserves. Death.

Split second later I heard the weirdest thing.

 ** _Don't kill the boy, he could prove very useful_** **.**

It...it sounded like _my_ voice. But deeper. Darker. Louder. Superior. It continued to echo around my own head. I am so fixated on it, like I'm in a trance...

"Sonic what's wrong with you? This isn't you!" Came Silver's voice.

I snapped out of it quickly and looked Silver directly in the eyes and laughed. How naive can he possibly be?

"Sorry Sliv, but this is the _real_ me. You know I really don't appreciate you siding with Shads here, you could do so much better."

I thought it best to get to the point. Shadow scowled at hearing his little nickname. Silver looked at faker before turning back to face me.

"What do you mean by that, Sonic?" Replied Silver.

He can't be _that_ stupid. Didn't I make myself clear? I tried to hold back my anger and keep a level head. Okay, I'll spell it out for him. I smiled, wickedly.

"Why don't you come with me? I promise you'll be spared from Shadow's and, well, _everyone's_ fate."

"Which is?"

"Death" I said.

I could see their jaws drop. Surprised. Of course. I then noticed Eggman's little sidekicks, one of which tried to run for it. Oh no you don't. I threw a Chaos Spear at the door, blocking her path. She fell backwards as the rubble hit the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if _i_ were you." I warned her.

After dealing with her, I once again turned to face Shadow and Silver. Faker took to steps towards me, now standing face to face. I raised an eyebrow. What's his game?

"Why do you want with Silver?" He asked me.

Truthfully, I wanted to _hurt_ him. Torture him. But at the same time, he could be very useful.

"That is none of your concern, Shadow." I told him.

Having enough, I pushed Shadow aside and made my way towards Silver, who was looking both terrified and confused. He backed up against the metal wall, knowing all to well there was no escaping _me_.

"So, Silver who's it gonna be; me or Shadow?"

Next thing I knew, I was tackled onto the floor. I must of hit my head really hard as my vision went a little blurry. Who the fuck did that? Whoever it was, will be a dead body in the next couple of seconds.

"Go! NOW!"

My vision was returning to normal, I saw Shadow, bolt it down the darkening hallway. Fucking bastard. I looked in front of me and saw a snowy white wolf kneel down, pulling his arm back, and began punching me in the gut. Normally, it would be painful but now, I couldn't feel a thing. Nothing. Once my vision was crystal clear I instantly recognised the wolf. Drago. He was a traitor. I remember him from my Freedom Fighter days. Time to finish the job I guess.

Drago jumped on top of me and began punching me in the face (not like it hurts) and was seemingly enjoying it too. I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the room, hitting a nearby wall and denting it. I have never felt so powerful. So complete. I was also...hungry. I wanted to see him bleed.

"Okay, you cocky little shit, it's time to cool off." Said Drago.

"Naw, I don't think so. See I don't think I should let you leave." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry," I told him truthfully, "hungry for blood. When I'm hungry, people _die!_ "

All the colour that was once on Drago's face disappeared in an instant. I lunged at him, pinned him down and dug my hands into his chest. Crimson blood sprayed out everywhere as I dug my hands in deeper until I felt something along the lines of a balloon. It was his lungs. Drago screamed in terror and agony as I tore both his lungs out and burst them right in front of him. His pupils shrank into little dots. But I was nowhere near finished. I then continued to feel around his body, pulling out a liver and the small intestine as well. The light from Drago's eyes where gone, he was dead. But my hunger was not satisfied yet. I continued to dig until I could see the metallic floor was visible. I broke his neck, then proceeded to tearing it off until it was hanging on by a thread. And then, put a huge hole in his head for good measure.

I heard a door slam. But I don't care. Right now, my main concern is destroying Shadow, making him look a lot like Drago. I bolted it down the hallway I saw Shadow escape through and ended up outside in the freezing cold. White Acropolis, of course. There, standing in the snow, was Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Fiona.

"I'm confused. Who killed Drago?" I heard Rouge ask.

"I did."

I walked up to them till I was about a meter away. The group backed away from me in fear. Perfect.

"Why...?" Rouge's voice squeaked out.

Might as well tell her the truth.

"He got in my way and let Shadow and Silver escape." I told her.

Before I was able to lunge at Shadow, Silver threw me over a nearby mountain with his stupid telekinesis. Fucks sake. I picked myself up from the ground and dusted the snow of me. I ran back towards the base and they were gone. Fucking perfect.

 ** _Deal with the obese one. He knows far too much._**

'Sorry but who the fuck are you?!'

Who or what was this?

 ** _I am your anger, your bitterness, your hatred personified. I am your hidden, enraged, evil self. I am your shadow. You may call me...Dark._**

'Okay'

To be perfectly honest, I am all too interested in Dark. And right now, he was right. Doctor Fatass had to be dealt with now.

I ran back inside. The Doctor was a collapsed heap on the floor. I picked him up with ease and wandered into the next room, putting him in a small cage. I heard movement.

"Stay right where you are!" A female's voice came.

Several legionnaires surrounded me and were pointing their guns at me. Lien-Da was right behind me.

"Or what?" I smirked.

In a flash, I killed every single one of those bastards and regretted none of it. I then threw a terrified Lien-Da in the cage for later.

 ** _Let's send a message, shall we?_**

He read my mind. I dipped my right hand into a nearby dead body and let the soothing blood douse my hand completely. I wrote on the wall the first thing that came to mind...

 _WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?_

I laughed wickedly as I walked out of the base.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A/N _this was an absolute pain to upload. Currently its about one in the morning here so im bloody exhausted._

 _Gonna hopefully upload again later on. It will be either another chapter of Operaton Chaos or my Mario one shot. Who knows?_

 _please R &R and I will see you all next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

It is freezing out here. You know, I almost forgot how cold White Acropolis really is. It had been three years since I was last here. Of course, it's a snowy tundra in the country of Soleanna, a mostly tropical place. It doesn't make that much sense does it?

I walked the whole way back, all the way to Soleanna's New City, in silence. Dark did not utter a word since I left the base.

'Now what?'

I know what I want. Worldwide chaos and destruction. I was craving it. But Dark, he seemed to have a hold on me, a grip that I couldn't escape from. He was thinking. I didn't understand how he came to be but he's on my side, so in the end, does it even matter?

 ** _Now we collect the Seven Chaos Emeralds, they are vital to the plan._**

'What plan?'

 ** _The destruction of the world. Should we collect the Seven Chaos Emeralds and retrieve Silver, we can awaken the God of Darkness. You and I are the Controller. We preform the Ritual of Wicked Darkness and you will have the powers of a God._**

The powers of a God? Hmm... I like the sound of that. Good thing I let him live, otherwise I would have lost my chance. Also, I'm the Controller? What the fuck does that mean? I have so many questions. And so little time.

'I assume we need the Master Emerald?'

 ** _Of course. That would be prove to be very wise._**

Dark sounded bored. Really bored. Perhaps he was deep in thought? Maybe, but for now, I have to find a way up to Angel Island. And I think I know how.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I snapped my fingers. Next thing I know, I'm on Angel Island. Mushroom Hill to be exact. Fuck! This was a fair bit away from the shrine. I wanted to be directly in front of the shrine, not a couple of miles away! Oh whatever, I'll run over there.

I ran for one mile then I started to slow down. I don't know why I did. Then some hit my head like a sledgehammer.

 _Knuckles. Don't hurt Knuckles..._

What was that?

 ** _BE QUIET YOU FILTHY...!_**

My head began to hurt again, this time it was like my skull was being cracked open with a chainsaw. Dark was angry at...someone, something.

 ** _Do not think much of it, Controller,_** Dark suddenly spoke up, **_it was your weaker self. Such a pathetic excuse of a hedgehog._**

I couldn't help but feel he was right. All I ever need is the darkness...

...

Once Sonic was distracted by hunting for the Master Emerald, Dark, deep in the back of Sonic's head, laughed wickedly as he approached his victim, Super Sonic. Super Sonic was chained to the wall by black chains made of raw darkness, his golden fur made it very clear where the chains were. Both wrists and ankles. His quills were upright, and he looked at Dark with his ruby red eyes, showing kindness and sympathy towards his...twin.

Dark was similar in appearance, but with jet black fur, completely unkempt, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth and pupil-less eyes. He showed nothing but hatred and anger towards his...twin.

Neither of the two really wanted to admit they were twins. They are nothing alike. Dark walked towards Super Sonic with wicked smile, which made his twin uncomfortable.

 ** _"I never thought I would see the day"_** said Dark, with joy, ** _"my 'superior' would be chained up, and at my mercy. Isn't karma a bitch?"_**

 _"You are foul"_ replied Super Sonic, _"all you desire is destruction. You wish to end the lives of others who treated him wrong. That is not right."_

 ** _"Of course you will say that"_** replied Dark, looking smug, **_"you just have to be the perfect angel, don't you? That is why he is such a pushover!"_**

 _"He is not a pushover"_

 ** _"Yes he is"_**

 _"No he is not"_

 ** _"Is"_**

 _"Is not"_

 ** _"Is"_**

 _"Is not"_

 ** _"IS"_**

 _"IS NOT"_

 ** _"HE IS YOU PATHETIC BASTARD!"_** Roared Dark. He slapped his brother hard, leaving a red mark on his muzzle. Dark decided to get to the point, otherwise Sonic will know something's up.

 ** _"Why did you stop him?"_** Asked Dark, **_"why did you interfere with him?"_**

" _He had just brutally murdered an innocent person"_ replied Super Sonic, _"Sonic does not kill people so...barbarically."_

 ** _"He does now"_** replied Dark with a wicked smile, ** _"Sonic is under my control. He is filled with Negative Chaos energy. To release the God of Darkness, my true master, OUR true master, will make us omnipotent. We can destroy all those that had hurt us, tried to kill us. Get our revenge and prove that we are not WORTHLESS! It is what I want, it is what Sonic wants in is heart. It is what you want deep down too, I know it to be true."_**

 _"Maybe. But what of the Guardian of Light?"_ Asked Super Sonic, _"I highly doubt they would approve of this and will stop us."_

 ** _"I will deal with that"_** said Dark, ** _"now, do not interrupt Sonic again. Or, I will make you quiet myself. Do you fucking understand me?"_**

 _"There is no need for the vulgar language"_ said Super Sonic, _"And yes, I do understand"_

 ** _"Good"_** replied Dark as he walked off, leaving his twin brother behind.

 _"I_.. _.I am not worthless"_ he whispered.

A/N Why oh why was this uploaded as CSS last time? Fixed it now though!

This chapter is short, I know, but I didn't want to do the Knuckles vs Sonic fight here. As I wrote the scene with Dark and Super Sonic, I thought it would be best to end it there, to let the idea linger with everyone. Dark and Super are twins, their purpose may not be clear now, but will be in the following chapters. That being said, if you do have any questions PM me and I'll be sure to answer./em/div


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally reached the Master Emerald Shrine. The shrine itself was on a separate chunk of land, with only a single wooden rope bridge connecting it to the rest of Angel Island. The Master Emerald is just within reach! As I approached, I saw the lazy guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles, daydreaming as I casually walked over. Getting the Master Emerald shouldn't be difficult. After all, Knuckles has a brain the size of an pea.

I then noticed that my fur was much darker than it was before. If I'm gonna get pass Knuckles, I better look like my 'weaker' self. I temporarily changed my fur back to its brilliant cobalt blue. Knuckles stood up instantly, much to my surprise. Did he sense my negative energy?

"Hey Knux" I said to the echidna.

Knuckles remained in his fighting stance. Even if he did attack me, I could easily throw him off the island, couldn't I?

"Sonic, you know you shouldn't be here," said Knuckles.

"Aww, how come?" I asked. I tried to sound as disappointed as I could.

"I'm picking up a lot of negative chaos energy, it's dangerous for the Master Emerald."

Oh Knuckles. You're so stupid.

I couldn't help but laugh at the idiotic echidna. Like I said; his brain was the size of a pea.

"You know Knux, you're not the smartest tool in the shed now, are you?" I said.

I'm getting bored of this charade. Time to get the point.

I smirked at the red knucklehead as my fur changed back to its midnight blue colour. The little bastard shrunk down for me as a lunged at him. I punched his face. He then punched my jaw, causing me to stagger back, but, as I expected, it didn't hurt that much at all. We kept going at it for about five minutes, until I was certain that Knuckles was down for good.

"Oh come on, Knux! You can do better than that, surely!" I said to the echidna.

I laughed as the worthless mortal pushed himself back up. This is the Master Emerald Guardian, and he couldn't even hurt me. Such a disappointment.

I punched the pathetic echidna in the gut, laughing as he dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. I walked over, knowing damn well I am victorious.

"So much for being a guardian, eh Knuckles?" I spat. I kicked Knuckles in the face, just to add insult to injury.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing ya, Knux, but it hasn't been haha!" I laughed at the beaten guardian.

I was about to kill Knuckles before I felt someone suddenly kick me. I went flying into the dirt. I picked myself up just in time to see Shadow use Chaos Control to escape with Knuckles. I slammed my fist into the ground in anger.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" I shouted to angrily to no one in particular. I'm so...frustrated. Frustrated that those bastards won't stay out of it. Why did Shadow come to Angel Island? Are they planning my downfall? These questions remained persistent as I teleported back down to the ground below. I'm so full of anger that I wanted to destroy.

To kill.

Taking note of my surroundings, I noticed that both Central City and Westopolis were close. Now, which one is lucky enough to be destroyed for my pleasure? As I pondered over this, Dark came back.

 ** _Do you not feel the chaos energy coming from Central City?_**

Dark was right in that. There was chaos energy coming from that direction.

Fine. Central City it is. If there really is a chaos emerald there, then no doubt that those brats will show up. Then I can kill them all.

As I headed towards the populated city, a spirt block my path, angering me even more. It was Tikal. I can't kill her, unfortunately, because she's already dead but...maybe I can hurt her.

"Oh look, it's the dead girl" I spat at her with a cocky tone.

"You will not harm innocent people, Sonic, you don't do that."

I nearly stopped breathing. I don't know why but for some, unknown reason, I feel that she is right. I don't, well I didn't. Maybe but how is this relevant to our conversation? Maybe I'm overthinking this.

 _ **She is lying, Sonic**_ Dark reassured, **_those people are not innocent._**

"Those ignorant bastards are far from innocent, Tikal" I said.

The spirit gasped in horror. I'm right and I know that I'm right.

"Sonic, nobody here is evil, please stop!" Begged Tikal. This is so amusing for me.

 ** _She was responsible for flooding Station Square, remember?_**

Dark is right. Always right.

"You killed thousands in Station Square because you couldn't control the monster you made!" I shouted at her.

Tikal looked very upset. But I don't care.

"Now then" I said wickedly, walking over to the spirit. I smiled wickedly, mainly to reveal my razor sharp fangs. I'm amused by Tikal's fear as she backed away from me slowly. She didn't run, or at least didn't try.

"So, mind telling me where the Master Emerald is?" I asked.

She must know. She lives inside of it!

"I-I...I don't know" replied Tikal.

Seriously?

 ** _She's lying._**

'Do you not think I know that, Dark?'

"Liar!" I shouted at her, "tell me the truth now!"

She burst into tears. What a crybaby.

"I honestly don't know Sonic, please stop."

"Fine. Be like that."

I raised my Chaos Spear and sliced through Tikal's left arm. She screamed in pain as the crimson liquid ran down her arm. How delightful!

"Tell Knuckles to meet me in Westopolis with the Master Emerald in one hour or they'll all pay the price!"

I used Chaos Control and teleported away, towards Central City.

A/N I really need to update this story more. Unfortnately I'm on exam leave so I won't have time work on them until the end of May.

Please R&R


End file.
